Myoclonie phrénoglottique
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Quand Sherlock Holmes a le hoquet, Londres sombre dans le chaos.


**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Rating** : K+ (9 ans et plus). Utilisation massive de grossièretés.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Sherlock_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Joyeux anniversaire SomeCoolName ! Et bonne lecture à tous ! Mais je préfère vous prévenir : comme d'habitude, ce texte regorge d'humour louche et de guimauve toute rose. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Myoclonie phrénoglottique**

**...**

La première fois que cela se produisit, ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. John était heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une journée de repos après la semaine éprouvante qu'ils avaient passée sur une enquête particulièrement corsée. Sherlock, lui, avait commencé à se plaindre dès le petit déjeuner qu'il s'ennuyait. John lui avait fait remarquer que leur dernière enquête remontait à moins de huit heures, ce à quoi Sherlock avait rétorqué que huit heures n'étaient probablement rien pour un cerveau aussi lent que celui du docteur, mais semblaient une éternité pour son esprit fulgurant. Le docteur au cerveau lent lui avait très explicitement fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer puisque c'était de sa faute s'il était tout courbaturé après qu'ils aient passé la journée précédente enfermés à double tour dans un minuscule placard d'entretien jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de ménage passe par là dans la soirée et les délivre de leur supplice, et le détective à l'esprit fulgurant s'était retranché sur le canapé pour penser - ou plus probablement, pour bouder. Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à portée de main, John profitait de ce calme inespéré pour raconter sur son blog cette dernière aventure, qu'il avait fièrement intitulée : _l'affaire de la publiciste au col roulé_. Il attaquait le deuxième paragraphe quand le bruit résonna dans le silence tranquille de la pièce.

« Hic ! »

Il leva les yeux, mais Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. John se replongea dans sa rédaction sans commentaire.

« Hic ! »

Il haussa un sourcil devant l'absence de réaction de son colocataire.

« Tu as le hoquet ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Myoclonie phrénoglottique, le corrigea Sherlock.

\- Le hoquet, quoi. » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé qu'un mot aussi commun puisse s'appliquer à son extraordinaire personne. « Prends de grandes respirations régulières et pense à autre chose. Ça passera tout seul.

\- Respirer est - hic ! - ennuyeux. » râla le plus immature détective consultant au monde.

John soupira. Sherlock était le pire patient dont il n'avait jamais eu la responsabilité. Parfois, seul le souvenir du serment d'Hippocrate qu'il avait prêté l'empêchait d'étrangler lui-même cet arrogant petit con.

« Pourtant une modification du rythme respiratoire est la clé pour faire passer un hoquet. Le plus efficace est bien sûr de bloquer la respiration en créant par surprise une réaction de choc chez le malade.

\- Les comportements humains sont trop prévisibles pour pouvoir me surprendre. » rétorqua Sherlock avec une suffisance qui fit sourire John. Sherlock ne pouvait _jamais_ s'empêcher de frimer.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un message sur le téléphone du détective. Ce dernier se précipita pour le lire, et son visage s'épanouie de bonheur :

« C'est Lestrade, expliqua-t-il. Il y a eu un - hic ! - meurtre. Il veut nous voir à la morgue. Enfin !

\- Sherlock, il n'y a pas de _enfin_. On a bouclé la précédente enquête hier soir, et j'ai encore mal au dos d'être resté cinq heures coincé entre toi et un aspirateur. »

Sherlock balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main. « Dépêche-toi, John ! » ordonna-t-il avec une bonne humeur évidente.

John soupira, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, et partit chercher ses chaussures. En passant devant Sherlock, il s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers lui en criant : « Bouh !

\- John, fit Sherlock avec une moue supérieure. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour me - hic ! - surprendre. »

...

* * *

...

Sherlock leva son scalpel et incisa avec précision et délicatesse la chaire du défunt. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sous sa peau, juste là... Il y était presque, encore un ou deux millimètres, pas plus...

« Hic ! »

Merde ! Sherlock considéra avec hargne la grande entaille qu'il avait involontairement découpée dans la poitrine du mort à cause du sursaut du hoquet.

« Vous avez le hoquet ? demanda Lestrade dans son dos.

\- Brillante déduction, Inspecteur. Je vois que Scotland Yard a recruté les esprits les plus affutés de Londres. » Lestrade haussa les épaules, habitué aux sarcasmes du détective.

« Il faut boire sept gorgées d'eau d'affilée sans respirer pour le faire passer, conseilla le policier.

\- Non, le corrigea John, c'est une rumeur sans fondement médical.

\- Ah bon ? Ma vieille mère me disait toujours ça. Enfin, elle me disait aussi que mes yeux resteraient bloqués s'il y avait un courant d'air quand je louchais et que je deviendrais sourd si... » Il s'interrompit et rougit en lançant un regard en coin à Molly.

« J'ai une fois autopsié une femme morte après une crise de hoquet qui avait duré deux mois, commenta la légiste, manifestement oublieuse de la gêne de Lestrade. Elle était épuisée, et la première maladie a eu raison d'elle, la pauvre. Vous imaginez : avoir le hoquet en continu pendant deux mois ? » Sherlock grogna.

« C'est arrivé à un pape, non ? lança John.

\- Pie XII, marmonna Sherlock, toujours penché sur le cadavre. Mort d'une - hic ! - attaque cérébrale en 1958. Moi-même je vais bientôt mourir d'ennui, ce foutu hoquet m'empêche de faire mon travail correctement ! John, tu es censé être un médecin, - hic ! - non ? Alors soigne-moi !

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit John d'un ton conciliant devant la détresse de son compagnon. On va tenter la manœuvre de Van Wijlick. » Il s'approcha de Sherlock et posa une main sur son torse. « Mets la poitrine en avant, ordonna-t-il. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, resserre les omoplates. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Sherlock. « Encore plus, serre au maximum. Et maintenant, bloque ta respiration.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule ! protesta Sherlock.

\- Mais non. » Ses propos rassurants perdirent un peu de leur crédibilité lorsque Lestrade sortit son téléphone portable pour faire une photo de Sherlock, avec un vague commentaire sur la position de la danse des canards. Le détective et le médecin lui jetèrent simultanément un regard noir.

« Alors, ça a marché ? demanda finalement John.

\- Hic ! Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Les trois autres soupirèrent, résignés à subir la mauvaise humeur du détective un peu plus longtemps.

« Dommage, commenta John. Cette technique fonctionne avec 90% de la population.

\- Je ne suis pas 90% de la population.

\- Non, je sais. » Avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps d'ajouter une nouvelle remarque cinglante, le médecin ajouta : « On peut tenter une manœuvre de Van Wijlick améliorée, si tu veux. » Le détective haussa les épaules, prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de ce foutu hoquet qui l'empêchait de penser. « C'est presque comme toute à l'heure, avec une petite modification de mon cru. Bombe la poitrine, mets les bras en arrière. » John posa à nouveau sa main sur le torse de Sherlock. « Lestrade, Molly : tenez-lui les bras. »

Molly eut l'air un peu émue par le contact du bras de Sherlock mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

« Très bien, continua John, c'est une manœuvre qui consiste à créer un choc en... » Sans prévenir, John serra le poing et administra un grand coup dans le plexus solaire de Sherlock, qui se plia en deux sous le choc, le souffle coupé. Molly émit un petit cri aigu de surprise et Lestrade jura bruyamment.

« Bordel de merde !

\- Au grand maux les grands remèdes, fit John avec légèreté.

\- Vous êtes plutôt violent, comme médecin !

\- John était aussi soldat, marmonna Sherlock entre deux quintes de toux. Et il a eu de mauvais jours… » John lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

Lestrade se tourna vers Sherlock qui semblait avoir enfin repris sa respiration.

« Plus de hoquet ? » interrogea-t-il.

Sherlock se releva et attendit quelques seconds sous le regard expectatif de ses compagnons. Le silence religieux dura cinq, puis dix secondes, jusqu'à ce que...

« Hic !

\- Bordel de Dieu ! s'exclama Lestrade en jetant ses bras en l'air dans un geste théâtral.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez été frappé pour rien, compatit Molly avec douceur avant de s'emparer d'une pince pour découper la cage thoracique du mort.

\- Au moins ça m'aura défoulé, relativisa John.

\- Content - hic ! - qu'au moins un de nous deux y trouve - hic ! - son compte ! »

...

* * *

...

Hoquet ou pas hoquet, Sherlock avait comme d'habitude été brillant. A partir du morceau d'aiguille qu'ils avaient découvert sous la peau de la victime, le détective était parvenu à remonter jusqu'au hangar où était stocké la drogue – hangar que lui et John exploraient à présent, stupéfaits par les piles de cartons de marchandises frelatées qui s'entassaient parfois jusqu'au plafond. Malheureusement, ce que Sherlock n'avait pas prévu, c'est le retour des trafiquants pendant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il entendit la voiture s'arrêter devant l'entrepôt, le détective tira son compagnon à l'abri derrière un tas de carton, lui faisant signe de garder le silence. John lui adressa un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et tira doucement son arme de sa ceinture. Une porte s'ouvrit et des pas résonnèrent sur le sol bétonné.

« L'opération aura lieu jeudi matin. » dit une voix imprégnée d'un fort accent américain.

« Brian Socona. » souffla Sherlock en direction de John. Pas besoin de le lui répéter deux fois : John avait suffisamment entendu parler de ce criminel recherché dans les journaux.

« Avec la mort de Derryl, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème, renchérit une deuxième voix, plus grave. Je te montre la marchandise ? »

Centimètre par centimètre, John passa la tête au-dessus des cartons pour évaluer les forces en présence. Les deux mafieux étaient accompagnés de trois – non, quatre gardes du corps. C'était mauvais.

« Ils sont trop nombreux, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Sherlock.

\- Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps. » assura le détective.

Les deux compères attendirent donc en silence pendant que Monsieur Socona évaluait la qualité de la poudre qu'il achetait.

« C'est bon, dit finalement l'américain. On y va. »

John relâcha sa respiration, soulagé, tandis que les pas s'éloignaient vers la porte du hangar. Quand tout à coup…

« Hic ! »

Le groupe s'immobilisa.

« Qui est là ? lança un des acolytes. Montrez-vous !

\- Ça venait de par là ! »

Les pas revinrent en courant dans leur direction, accompagnés de l'inoubliable bruit de pistolets dont on enlève la sécurité.

« Et merde ! » lâcha John. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre, puis se leva, son propre revolver armé, prêt pour l'action.

La fusillade s'engagea.

...

* * *

...

Lorsque l'équipe de Lestrade arriva sur place, quelques minutes plus tard, ils découvrirent que deux des gardes du corps avaient perdu connaissance, que le troisième gisait au sol, une balle dans la cuisse et John Watson à son chevet, et que le quatrième s'était rendu, terrifié. Sherlock, quant à lui, harassait John pour évaluer la profondeur de la blessure à sa tempe : juste une égratignure, heureusement. Les deux mafieux furent placés en état d'arrestation et leurs quatre hommes de main transportés en ambulance vers l'hôpital le plus proche – oui, même le quatrième, qui était visiblement en état de choc et devait souffrir de paranoïa pour être aussi effrayé par un gentil médecin comme le docteur Watson. Lestrade s'approcha finalement de John et Sherlock, toujours en train de se chamailler car Sherlock insistait pour nettoyer la plaie sur le front de John avec les lingettes désinfectantes que les ambulanciers lui avaient données, et John soutenait que ça n'était pas la peine et que bordel, ça piquait drôlement ce truc ! Au soulagement du médecin, Sherlock abandonna la lutte, préférant consacrer son énergie à insulter les services de police.

« Alors, Lestrade. Encore – hic ! – une fois, l'incompétence de votre équipe a failli – hic ! – permettre à nos suspects de s'échapper. Je ne sais vraiment pas – hic ! – ce que vous feriez sans moi. »

Lestrade le dévisagea d'un air sidéré : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous venez d'être pris au milieu d'une putain de fusillade et ça n'est pas un choc suffisant pour faire passer votre hoquet !

\- Bof, c'est les petits tracas du quotidien. » répliqua John en haussant les épaules, blasé.

Lestrade secoua la tête, toujours aussi incrédule : « Vous êtes un sacré couple de malades mentaux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas un couple. » John se demanda un instant s'il aurait mieux fait de porter ses protestations sur l'aspect « malades mentaux » plutôt que sur l'aspect « couple » de la déclaration de Lestrade, puis laissa tomber. Il fallait choisir ses combats.

« D'accord, Sherlock, continua Greg. Allez faire votre déposition au sergent Donovan. » Et avant que le détective ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il ajouta : « Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éloigner en direction de Sally Donovan, qui couvait elle aussi son supérieur d'un œil plein de rancune.

« Ça fait plaisir de les voir d'accord pour une fois, commenta John.

\- Même s'ils s'accordent sur le fait que je suis un connard ?

\- Ouais, même ça. » Le DI soupira. S'il avait espéré de John Watson une quelconque dénégation, il en était pour ses frais.

Ils profitèrent du fait que Sherlock et Sally étaient occupés à se prendre le bec un peu plus loin pour bavarder un peu des derniers matchs de rugby, puis jugèrent plus prudent de rejoindre leur collègue respectif avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

« …et si vous aviez – hic ! – notez la boue sur sa chemise, même votre esprit étriqué aurait pu déduire – hic ! – que…

\- Oh, bon Dieu, arrêtez de hoqueter et finissons-en avec cette fichue déposition !

\- Je ne _peux_ pas arrêter, qu'est-ce que vous – hic ! – croyez ! »

Le sergent Donovan semblait à bout de nerf et grimaçait d'agacement à chaque nouveau hoquet de Sherlock.

« Je disais donc, même vous auriez – hic ! – pu comprendre que Brian Socona utilisait son commerce de meubles pour – hic ! – cacher un trafic de drogue de grande ampleur et qu'il avait rencontré – hic ! – Derryl Linch le soir de sa mort. Mais évidemment… »

Sherlock s'interrompit brutalement quand Donovan posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que – hic ! – vous faites ?

\- Sherlock, je vous aime. »

Le silence s'abattit brutalement dans le hangar comme tout le monde se retournait, bouche bée, pour contempler cette scène surréaliste. Sherlock lui-même sembla à court de mot pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que…

« Hic !

\- Et merde ! s'exclama Donovan. Ça n'a pas marché ! Continuez votre déposition, le taré, et j'espère que ce foutu hoquet vous aura à l'usure ! »

...

* * *

...

John accrocha sa veste derrière la porte et ôta ses chaussures avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Enfin à la maison ! Il traversa le salon et constata que Sherlock avait jeté son manteau sur un fauteuil avant de se précipiter à la cuisine, où il avait déjà commencé à mélanger dans un bécher de la javel avec un liquide marron non-identifié.

« Sherlock, tu devrais manger un peu, commença John.

\- Plus tard ! Je suis au milieu – hic ! – d'une expérience très délicate ! »

John soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sortit sa trousse de premiers secours et nettoya l'égratignure sur son front avec un désinfectant spécial pour les enfants : « ne pique pas ! » promettait l'étiquette. Parce que John Watson avait beau être un ancien soldat, un accro à l'adrénaline, un dur à cuire, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Il sourit de contentement en prévision de la soirée reposante qu'il allait passer. Il commencerait par faire du thé, un pour lui et un pour Sherlock, même si ce petit con ne le boirait probablement pas. Il pourrait grignoter les restes de chinois de l'avant-veille. Peut-être même qu'il arriverait à persuader Sherlock d'en avaler un peu. Puis il s'installerait confortablement dans son fauteuil…

« Hic ! » lui parvint le hoquet depuis la cuisine, immédiatement suivi d'un : « Oups ! » plutôt paniqué. Puis d'une explosion.

Il se sortit à tout allure de la salle de bain pour découvrir Sherlock, une pipette à la main, la chemise et le visage noircit – heureusement que John avait réussi à l'obliger à porter des lunettes de protection – contemplant d'un air désolé le désastre de son expérience.

Un bruit de pas précipités annonça l'arrivée de Mrs Hudson.

« Sherlock Holmes ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait à mon plafond !

\- Désolé, Mrs Hudson. C'est le – hic ! – hoquet. »

...

* * *

...

Sherlock boudait sur le canapé, parce que Mrs Hudson l'avait obligé à boire un verre d'eau la tête à l'envers, qu'il avait évidemment recraché la moitié de liquide par le nez et que non seulement ça n'avait en rien fait passer son hoquet, mais qu'en plus John avait rigolé. Et lui avait interdit l'accès à ses expériences tant que le hoquet durerait.

Le dit John était tranquillement installé à côté de lui sur le sofa et profitait du calme pour regarder un bon polar à la télé. Ou plutôt _essayer_ de regarder, parce que toutes les trente secondes…

« Hic ! »

… le bruit venait le tirer de l'ambiance noire du film, et il avait quelques difficultés à suivre l'histoire. La jeune et belle agent du FBI avançait dans un couloir sombre, et le meurtrier n'était pas loin. John le sentait, il allait surgir à tout instant…

« Hic ! »

Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce dans laquelle gisait le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'effondra – avec grâce - à ses côté, en pleur, ses longs cheveux soyeux étalés sur le torse du mort. Derrière elle, un ombre se dessinait, de plus en plus près…

« Hic ! »

Cette fois ça en était trop.

« Oh, et puis merde ! » lâcha John avant de se tourner vers Sherlock, d'attraper son visage à deux mains et d'appliquer avec vigueur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il interrompit le baiser au bout de quelques secondes et se recula pour découvrir le détective qui le fixait avec de grands yeux abasourdis. Le silence entre eux s'étira tandis qu'ils restaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Aucun hoquet à l'horizon. Il s'écoula peut-être une trentaine de secondes, qui leur parurent une éternité, avant que John ne se racle la gorge et se décide à parler :

« Alors, c'est passé ?

\- Je crois… Mais mieux vaut que tu recommences. Pour être sûr. »

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.


End file.
